Back to the Place Where we First Met
by Black Crystal Star
Summary: A meeting in a place they have meet before. Stella/Noctis


**Back to the Place Where we First Met  
Pairing: strong implications of Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Cutscene based  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: A meeting in a place they have meet before.  
**

He honestly couldn't help but to feel a sense of Déjà vu as he climbed up the half spiral staircase towards the top floor, which personally didn't make any sense to him since he walked up the staircase several of times in the past.

And yet this is really the first time that he has gotten a sense of Déjà vu walking up the steps dressed in a suit and the only reason that he was really wearing the suit because he couldn't wear his normal "street" clothes to a peace signing treaty between his kingdom and Tenebrae.

He can only be grateful that the war was over after a year and a half of fighting and he would honestly admit fighting _her_ was probably his hardest task.

It wasn't that he was necessary in love with her, he cared for her yes they had grown a slight friendship with each other when they first met, before the war happened.

She seems to have the same mind as him and he would silently admit then all of their attacks it seemed to be more for show than anything else, neither of them really trying to fatally wound the other and there was a few moments during the war where they acted more as friends than enemies, and both of them had a gotten a better understanding of each other.

He would tell her things that he wouldn't necessary tell his three friends simply because she was pretty much in the same boat as him, a royal who has the ability to see the light which more or less can be considered as a blessing or a cursed depending on your point of view.

While he cherishes his companions, they were his best friends since childhood; however he silently knows that this was probably something they don't really understand.

His dark sapphire blue eyes silently glanced at the familiar honey blonde woman starring at the painting of the goddess Etro dress in white.

Just like she had been two years ago when they first met, she was even starring at the same painting, but he did slightly recognize the fact she wasn't wearing the same white attire that she wore when they first met that consisted of an elegant top and a knee length skirt.

Instead it was a sleeveless white dress that still went to her knees but it gave a summer type feeling to it than a formal dress were as her previous white dress did which is perfect for the warm summer weather in his kingdom.

She slightly turned to glance at him and he slightly noticed her pink gloss lips curling into a soft friendly smile, and perhaps she is the reason that he was feeling the sense of déjà vu that he was feeling moments ago.

"Hello Lord Noctis," she greets formally causing his lips to instantly frown at the name, he can only really recount a few times when she calls him Noctis instead of "Noct" which he silently prefers more, and most of the times it was when she thinks needs to be formal with him or when they tried to be enemies. He supposes this falls into the first category than anything else.

"Noct," he automatically answered and he silently recalling telling her that several times in the past including during his first meeting with her.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't quite broken old habits."

"So would you be going back to Tenebrae now that the peace talks our over?"

She smiles slightly, "I suppose, but I sincerely doubt this would be the last time that you would see me Noct."

He nods; he had the same feeling as well, almost as if their fates were intertwined or something. "Hmm your right, we always seem to run into each other one way or another."

She nods and moves to sit on a bench as Noctis moved to sit down next to her, "You know this is the spot where were we first met."

"Hmm I know," he answers softly slightly glancing down at his lap, slightly recalling their first meeting with each other.

"You were so shy back then," she muses lightly with a slight teasing smile on her face, and it was through their friendship during the war which more or less ended up in a lot of talks despite the fact they were supposed to be enemies that he had been able to open to her.

Most of their talks were done in secret, and he has never really told his friends about his meetings with the Tenebraean princess.

"Lady Stella," His friend interrupts standing near the staircase, "You're father is ready to leave."

She nods, "Alright I'll be down in a minute."

The man nods indicating that he heard her and decides to head back downstairs allowing the princess and prince to say their goodbyes in peace.

"I guess until next time we meet Noct," she utters standing up and twisting her body so she was standing in front of him

He nods standing up, "Until next time then Stella."

She gives him one last smile before turning to move down the stairs to meet her father and the other ambassadors that came from Tenebrae.

Yet he couldn't help escape the feeling that he would meet her extremely soon, and he couldn't help but to look forward to their next encounter with each other

**-the end**


End file.
